Changing Colors
by nhrynchuk
Summary: Beast Boy and Bunker are apart from the Teen Titans after finally beating Harvest. After Gar stops Gizmo, he get's news that he can once again be human. After taking the offer, he finds out that it didn't work. Takes place after TT ('11-'14) Annual #3 I do not own Teen Titans, Beast Boy, or Bunker


The red falcon flew high through the air, flapping its wings, before moving downward, flying above the cities vehicles. New York was in its mid-day rush, everyone getting ready to head home from their long days at work, hailing taxi cabs or shoving past other people on the sidewalk, the city cars bumper to bumper in the busy streets. The falcon slowly ascended in the air, landing on the building rooftop, the red shape-shifter switching into his human form, stretching his arms. God that was tiring sometimes. He needed a moped or something. All those animal forms, always running or using his arms like that? Could make someone like him wish they had an actual vehicle. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number, pressing the phone to his ear. One ring, two rings. Answer.

"Heyo, what's up my rojo amigo?" came from Miguel, his best friend and current roommate.

"Hey Bunk. How's the search going?" Gar asked, laying backwards, his legs hanging off of the rooftop ledge.

"Well, your friends are either really good at hiding, or not so well. I'm hoping it's the first one." Miguel replied, sitting on the couch, running a hand through his hair "The Green Team is still doing their best to help us, but it's not working in our favor."

It was something that had worried Gar quite often. After Deasthstroke attacked the Ravagers, and they all burned in front of him... Terra... He clsoed his eyes, trying to push the memories from his mind. He saw them enough in his nightmares, he didn't need them when he was awake as well. And then seeing Ridge at the new Colony, before Harvest died? He had hope. But he only saw Kevin. Artemis was there also. She died in Red Robin's eyes. But he didn't see Thunder, Lightning, Niles or Caitlin. No Terra either. He missed her...

"They're helping as best as they can. That's all that matters. They've even gotten us our place in Lower Manhattan. They're helping us more than we asked. Plus, they got you your new suit. Snazzy new duds always help the mood when you're kicking butt on the scene." he said, forcing out a small chuckle

"Bro, it's cool. We'll find them. Not sure how long it'll take but-"

Bunker was cut off by a bank alarm ringing out down the street. Gar sat up, narrowing his eyes.

"Gotta go. Bank's being robbed. I've got this one. I'll head back afterword." He said, ending the call and slipping the phone into his suit, standing up and taking off running down the rooftop, before leaping to the side, switching mid-air into a robin, flying towards the building.

He swooped down to see the crowd already forming in front of the bank. Cop cars actually got there before him. That never happened in this city. Or any city. He landed beside a cop before shifting back into a human form, looking at the officer

"Hey, dude, what's the situation?"

"I'm sorry kid, I'll have to ask you to step behind the barracade, 'dude'." The officer responded, giving a snarky tone to the final word

"Hey, I was a member of the Teen Titans, and I'm here to help. What's going on?" He asked, his eyes narrowing at the cop

"Kid, the cops in this city have never like your immature little gang, trying to pass yourselves off as heroes. You all caused millions dollars of damage to the city on New Years Eve, why should I let you in there just to cause more?"

"In my defense, I wasn't on the team at that time. And we aren't pretending, we've helped this city before, and we'll do it again. Remember when a big, red, four eyed demon attaked the city with his three sons? Yeah, guess what? We stopped his ass, and we can do it again. Now move aside while I go help anyone in there!" Gar didn't wait for the next snarky reply from the officer. He shifted into a tiger, running in through the doors, before changing back into his human form

"Alright, now I know that you're in here bad guy. Just wanted to say, if you don't shoot me, there's going to be a lot less chance that I'll hurt you as badly as I will if you do attack me. Simple as that." he said, shrugging lightly, his eyes looking around slowly. If he got his butt handed to him here, Bunker would never let him hear the end of it.

Speaking of hearing... What was that metal clinking he could hear? His ears twitched lightly as the sound repeated. Now that he was thinking about it, it probably wasn't good news. He turned, his eyes adjusting to those of a hawks. He didn't need to, but it helped. Miniature robots crawling towards him. And those mini blasters on there backs were most likely going to really hurt if they shot him. He leapt backwards into the air, his arms shifting into a birds wings, the rest of his body following after, flying in circles to avoid the blasts. He flew around looking at the area. Okay, about five hostages. All hiding behind the desk. More robots coming out of the vault. Time to do his thing.

He shifted into the form of a monkey, landing on the chandelier. Good. The robot-spiders where moving just below him to try and take him out. Now he just had to figure out how to unhook this thing and bring it down on them.

"C'mon. I thought these things had little latches for this kinda- Oh, there it is." he muttered to himself, before pulling the latch off, watching it fall as he held onto the chain, closing his eyes as the crash came down on the robots, glass shooting everywhere "Sorry hostages!"

He swung from the chain onto the counter, rushing forward to the vault, shifting into a horse so he could stomp out the miniature robots carrying the money out. Tech-geek. He and Red would totally get along. If this guy wasn't a total badguy that was. He ran into the vault, shifting into his human form, sliding to a stop.

"Alright tech-boy, you've had you'r fun, now put all the pretty green paper away before I kick your... butt?" he paused.

The bad-guy was about 4-5 feet high, with a green jacket and hoodie, cargo pants filled to the brim with tech. Combining it with the jet-pack on his pack and those googles, this guy looked like a military technological creator. He raised his eyebrow slightly. He looked like a kid, but when he turned around, he had a giant orange beard.

"Okay, either you're the hairest kid I've ever seen, or the shortest old guy I've seen. Either way, you should be in the Guiness World Records book." He said, smirking a bit

"Nobody disrespects Gizmo!"

"Giz-who now?"

"Gizmo! Me! What, you've never heard of me? Fearsome Five?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Dude, I've never heard of either of those things." Gar replied, shrugging at him. He watched as Gizmo pulled out a game controller, messing with the joysticks. That wasn't good. He looked around as more mechanical spiders flew from his pockets, leaping at Gar. "Yikes!"

He shifted into a ram, stomping once more on the spiders, before they started to overwhelm him. He shifted into a fly, his wings buzzing and flapping quickly as he moved over to Gizmo

"Buddy, you like spiders so much, why don't i join them?" He morphed into a Brazilian Wandering Spider, landing on his shoulder and biting into him. "Brazilian Wandering Spider. One of the worlds most poisonous spiders. There's a cure though. But you better hurry and put all the money back. Then we can get you to the hospital."

"O-okay!" Gizmo's face fell into horror, quickly wiggling his fingers on the joystick "It's all going back, please! Send me to the hospital!"

"EMT is waiting outside. I'd hurry." Gar said, watching Gizmo fly outside. He let out a sigh, smiling. He was worried. He didn't usually handle super-powered bad-guys on his own.

Afterwords, he flew through the window of their place, landing on the ground, looking around for Miguel.

"Dude, you here?"

"In here Gar!" Bunker called out. He walked in, seeing Commodore Murphy, one of the Green Team there, with Gar.

"Hey Murph, what's got you coming by?"

"Well, we have news. That guy the Titans took out a while back? Harvest? We were digging through his research and... We think we can turn you human again Beast Boy." Murphy said, smiling a bit

"You can... really?" he never gave into Harvest's offer because he knew Harvest. He'd been his prisoner. He didn't trust the guy but... human... was it possible? To no longer be this red 'monster' people either hated, loathed, or feared? Even after stopping Gizmo, he'd heard people. Some of them called him a freak. Others unnatural. Either way, none of the people he saved like what he was.

"Tell me how..."  



End file.
